Journal of The Fat Lady
by Meilodi
Summary: The Fat Lady has been around Hogwarts for a long time. So naturally she remembers every student and even the staff as students. This is the journal of The Fat Lady, where she'll recall memories of when everyone are still young, hormonal teenagers. Characters will include a whole lot more than The Fat Lady and The Marauders.
1. Prologue

**Hello everyone, long time no see.**

**New Story! Please review and tell me what you think of it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything and filing a lawsuit against me won't change anything.**

* * *

Prologue

Hello, this is the Fat Lady. I don't know my name, everyone just calls me The Fat Lady. I know I should be angry that I have such a disrespectful name, but I cannot correct people, since I do not know my name as well.

My job is to guard the Gryffindor tower, and if I may say so myself, I do a very good job of it. I only grant entry to people who gives the correct answer, and I have not failed Dumbledore or any other Headmaster yet.

The Students can be pretty annoying at times, but I really do like them, even if they don't think so. Life as a portrait is not exciting, so I'm glad that I have this job as the guard of the Gryffindor tower, gives some meaning to life, if you get what I mean.  
There are quite a number of people outside of their common rooms past curfew, but I am not a tattle tale and never will be, so no matter how much that scum Filch nags me, I will not give names of people out of bounds. Only when the consequences are dire or when the Headmaster requires me to will I reveal the habits of the habitants of the Gryffindor tower.

I am proud of my job. But the job of guarding some a hundred hormonal children is not easy, and I've encountered many humorous if not embarrassing cases. And it is with great pleasure that I will tell them. Starting with the beloved Headmaster, Albus Dumbledore.

* * *

**What do you think? REVIEW!**


	2. Albus Dumbledore

Chapter 1 - Albus Dumbledore

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything that you might recognise.**

**A/N - Sorry for the long wait, real life caught up with me as well as my annoying parents.**

* * *

Now, Albus, or Professor Dumbledore, as I'm required to call him, was a sweet and sensitive teenager. A bit mischievous but never reckless or troublesome, unlike some infamous pranksters I know, like the Marauders and the Weasley twins.

I can remember Albus as a tall teenager. With a head of lovely auburn hair. He was an impeccable boy, Prefect, Head Boy, and winner of several awards. He was exceptional at Transfigurations, and he rightfully became the Transfiguration teacher after he finished his education.

He was relatively goofy, humming to himself when walking and seems to know more than what is good for him. He is lightly teased by fellow students, but nobody wanted to get on the bad side of him, due to his skills with his wand and his good relationship with all the staffs, including the caretaker. As everyone would know, is it very rare for students to have a good relationship with the caretaker, since the caretaker are usually annoying old men desperately trying to catch you red handed.

Albus, as far as I know, never broke a school rule that are too important. Sure, he stayed up all night with the rest of his fellow Gryffindors when they won the house cup. He was more than smart enough to be put in Ravenclaw, but I'm glad he wasn't put in Ravenclaw. Of course, I'm not allowed to say that, but having Albus Dumbledore in the house of Gryffindor was really a gift we can never repay the sorting hat.

His brother was very different from him. They both have the most beautiful eyes I've ever seen, except for Lily Potter's and Harry Potter's, the piercing blue as if he can read your mind. He is good at Occulmency, and any other teenage boy would use it for inappropriate uses, but no, he kept his occulmency skills a secret and never revealed them until he was a teacher.

One time, I remember now, the prankster of his age played a prank on him. They put hair dye into his shampoo, a very uncreative trick and the prankster was laughed upon by the lameness. Anyway, the next day, Dumbledore's hair turned white, a beautiful silvery white. Instead of being mad at the prankster, as everyone would assume, he joked and said that this is what he's going to look like in a couple decades, and he's not even embarrassed and didn't even try to reverse the spell, he had white hair for the whole week until it wore off. I really admire his sense of humor, any other pupil would get mad and create a scene, but he laughed along with everyone.

He always seem a little mysterious to me, but he's generally a nice and funny guy, though he's never exactly popular amongst the girls but that never bothered him. He always chatted to me whenever he had the time or when Violet was unavailable, the moment he stepped up to me, reciting the impossibly long password I thought up as a joke, I knew he was destined for greatness.

Now, who's next?

* * *

**REVIEW!**

**I'm just going to go through teachers and some other random people, then I'm going to move on to the Marauders. All the scandalous stories will be about the Marauders or the trio.**


End file.
